


Day 8 - Cutup

by GemmaRose



Series: Clonetober [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, Names, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Cutup: a person who is fond of making jokes or playing pranks. A showoff.
Relationships: Cutup & Droidbait & Echo & Fives & Hevy
Series: Clonetober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947976
Kudos: 26





	Day 8 - Cutup

“So.” Hevy leaned over the back of his chair, elbows resting on Cutup’s shoulders. “What made you go with Cutup?”

“Wanted to stick it to Bric.” he shrugged, looking down at the datapad in his hands. Rishi Station wasn’t very big, and he didn’t doubt they’d be given a tour on arrival, but he still wanted to know the layout before they got there.

“What’s Bric got to do with anything?” Droidbait’s face scrunched up.

“He’s the one who gave it to me.” Cutup looked up from his datapad to see the confusion on his brothers’ faces. “It was after that last test we failed. He pulled me aside, said I was the one holding you back. Called me a cutup, and I couldn’t hit him back without getting us all stuck on sanitation for life so I did what I could. Spit it back in his face with a smile.” he grinned, but only for a moment before he registered the murderous intent practically tangible in the air.

“Hit him _back_?” Heavy asked, his voice gone low and dangerous.

“Well, yeah. You know Bric, can’t keep his fists to himself.” he shrugged, and his shoulders were pushed down hardly by Hevy shoving off of him.

“I’m gonna karking murder him.” he growled, stalking towards the door. Fives was on his feet in a flash, grabbing Hevy by the wrist to drag him back to the rest of them.

“No, you’re not.”

“Let me go, Fives.”

“Whoa, whoa.” Cutup stood, moving to stand in front of Hevy. “We’ve all had our buckets knocked around by Bric. Why’s this time got you all riled up?”

“That shabuir shouldn’t’ve been the one to give you a name.” Hevy spat. “It’s supposed to be you, or your vod’e, your traat'aliit. ” Hevy pulled himself free of Fives’s hold. “And it _especially_ shouldn’t be given to you by someone beating you up without a chance to fight back!”

“Hey, hey.” Cutup grabbed Hevy by the shoulders and shook him gently. “Udesii, vod. I’m the one who picked my name, not Bric.”

“You said-”

“That he called me a cutup, yeah. I also said that I _chose_ to take it as my name, utreekov. You would’ve loved the look on his face.” he flashed a grin, and Hevy relaxed fractionally, his shoulders loosening just a touch from the stiff set of anger.

“It’s a good name.” Echo chipped in, getting Hevy to turn and face him. “Bric may be a right bastard, but he always did have a good eye for vod’e as individuals.”

“Still don’t like it.” Heavy grumbled.

“Too bad.” Cutup slung an arm around his brother’s shoulders, leading him back to the empty seats. “I’m not changing it, and you’re stuck with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Udesii - calm down, take it easy  
> utreekov - idiot. lit. empty head
> 
> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
